Shika Kazuaki
Appearance Average height, with fair white skin, light green eyes and a small nose. Bust size is somewhere within the B-cup scale. Though a bit odd, she has decided to dye her neck length straight hair and long bangs a teal-green color that, though doesn't serve an immediate purpose to her, the emotional symbol of the fact that she can dye her hair means she has gained autonomy and freedom from her parents. Her clothes tend to be not be the kind that stick out too much with dull yellows, greys, blues, and purples that fade into the background. For her uniform she wear a longer dress down over her knees in length, and wears a dull purple jacket with a little set of antlers as a brand icon on the left side of the zipper. Personality Shika tends to outwardly protray herself as more emotionally stoic as well as being a hard working individual. Even though she uses her power to the fullest, such as working multiple jobs while she is at school, she doesn't let herself become lazy and rely on this power for everything. If she's got a day off she'll go to one or the other job and work the shift herself, and she's never put a clone to go in her place to school. Though she may need to if there is a legitimate reason for this to happen. A typical day for her has go about her business mechanically while making choiced based on quick, but careful analysis. A very level headed and rational person, she is able to pick up on other's hightened emotional states and tries to bring them back down to a functional state. Her world view is something like High Hopes and Low Expectations, where she'll identify the worst case scenario of any given situation yet will have the belief that things will work out. She's the kind of person who can roll with the punches and make the best of the worst situations. Backstory Shika's family lived in a fairly expensive area of their home town. Both parents were well established and succssful Scientists in their individual fields. Neither had any particular interest in the fantastical world surrounding them of Demigods, Demons, Magic, and the Supernatural sticking to the laws of physics and mechanisms that could be understood found within Kanos, Divers, and Cybernetics. This was, however, until they had their first and only child, Shika. The pair quickly discovered that their daughter had a very unusual power. They decided to shift their focus their research towards discovering the limits of their daughter's power. It took them many years, and a lot of prodding, to figure out all of Shika's current powers with her Cloning power. There were mulitple occurances one would question whether their experimentation was plain child abuse. But they got what they wanted out of her, and have started to shift their research towards recreating Shika's ability for the sake of Medical Advancements. Due to growing up in such an environment, Shika was more a sheltered child but wasn't quite at a social disadvantage because of it. Infact, she's learned how to accept things as they come to her rolling with the punches and figuring out how to solve them. She never had any friends, as she was quite dutifully homeschooled by her parents and ended up being very intellegent, especially with technology. Shika decided that she wanted to go to a proper school, and Osaka Gakuin was her first choice. Now she's a first year and is able to live a self sufficient life style taking full advantage of her powers. Abilities/Powers Cloning- This power is simple in explaination. She can create clones of herself that are connected psycically. As for the amount of clones she can summon up to about 10. The psychic link is a pretty fair 15 mile radius. with the farther away the less information can be sent. She may hold the power of Numbers with her clones but that isn't the end. She can clone specific body parts, bones, organs, you name it and is able to reattach it seemlessly. For a more grotesque use of he power she can cover rooms with gore like in video games that would feature that sort of gross scenery against walls and cielings. Or just flood a room with her own blood. As a particularly interesting reaction due to her power, if she were to be decapitated, a sort of fail safe is activated that clones a headless body of hers that catches her head and reattaches it. Though she is not sure how reliable that is since at most that'd only work 10 times a day. For the sake of consiistancy, her original body is then considred just another clone'd body that she can make dissapear, which is how if her arm is cut off she can reattach a cloned one without issue. To be specific, if her powers were to be given a visual maximum she can in theory create a 15x15 foot cube of her own flesh and blood and make it dissapear just as quickly as it is created. What should also be noticed, is that by expending all maximums of her abilty at once would cause her to be completely out of energy, and to reabsorb the cloned material would bring diminishing returns where the larger the amount use and reabsorbed, the less energy is regained. Specifically creating that 15 cube of flesh and blood and retaking it would result in a loss of 50% power, meaning she would only be able to creat a 7.5 x7.5 cube, though even then the Fatigue of doing so would have set in. Diver- Injection Due to the influence of her parents scientific oriented mindsets, and with how convient the technology is, Shika decided to acqire one of these injection based Diver technologies. This injection is not copied to her clones, so if someone knows she has this kind of technology they could quite easily figure out which ones are clones. As a particularly interesting synergy with her power she is still able to connect psychically with her clones while Diving, to protect her if she's gone limp. As far as the capabilities hell I don't really know, the Diver page isn't that detailed. Probably why there are few people using technology as it's particularly limited and vague about it's capabilities. Arguable the Magic part is similar, except Magic can be imagined particularly creativly where as it's much more difficult to imagine Technology based powers. Category:Female Category:Character Category:Student Category:Human Category:Pending Character Category:Diver